


Love is in the Darkest of Places

by BladeIsCannon, Katakira_Wolves, Regina_Is_God



Series: Life Within Darkness [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa & Keith (Voltron) are Twins, Blind Keith (Voltron), Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeIsCannon/pseuds/BladeIsCannon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakira_Wolves/pseuds/Katakira_Wolves, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina_Is_God/pseuds/Regina_Is_God
Summary: Imagine someone being afraid of the light instead of the dark, imagine someone finding comfort within the dark and finding danger in the light? Well, Keith Kogane is afraid of the light because the light is what took everything from him, the light took his birth father, the light took his sight, all the light only brought him comfort in the darkness.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluphacelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluphacelia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Choice(s)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469108) by [bluphacelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluphacelia/pseuds/bluphacelia). 



> First time writing on here  
> Altean=(words)  
> Galran-[Words]  
> Will be extremely short with prologues.  
> {Will be rewriting}

I have never been afraid of the Dark. I always only seen darkness. The light took everything away from me, first, it took my father, then it took my Sight. I have been on my own for a long time. Ever since my father died, I managed to survive on my own. Then I met Shiro, he never gave up on me, but he still doesn't know about my blindness. I intend to keep it that way. But he's always managed to find out if I'm hiding something. But I don't care if he finds out because; I'm Keith Kogane, and I'm blind.


	2. Trust

Keith has only told 3 people he was blind. Coran, Allura, and Pidge. Red knew when she bonded with him. And Keith has only trusted them with his blindness. Due to his blindness, Pidge invented the small camera and put on his armor, and had it connected to the castle. The other paladins (Minus Keith and Pide) always wondered how Coran and Allura always knew how the mission went. Keith now relies on sound and smell for since he's blind. It's what got him past the trials, it's what allowed him (With the help of Pidge {Katie} in saving Shiro) Allura didn't really hate Keith when she found out he was galra, upset yes, angry a little, hateful no. But she warmed up to it fast, Pidge would ask him questions to which he could answer most. But then Shiro found out.

Shiro's Pov:  
Why did he do it? Why did he lie to me? He said he had light sensitive eyes, but he was clearly blind. I walk up to Keith, grabs his sunglasses and take them while ignoring the angry shouts from Pidge, Allura, and Coran. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me you where blind?" I asked angerly. "You really want to know. Fine, I didn't want to be pitied, I didn't want people to see me as weak." He moves his head and faces me, he has foggy violet eyes, "You know I don't socialize, well. And if I did make any friends and they find out I'm blind they can use that against me. I was going to tell you, but clearly, I can't trust you. You literally took my sunglasses. I thought I could trust you with me being blind. I thought I could tell someone else besides Pidge, Coran, and Allura. I told them. Pidge was there when you weren't. I had to tell Allura and Coran about my blindness, and they helped me map out the castle and help me on missions by calling out enemies I can't see with a camera Pidge made. I thought I could tell you but, right now I can tell you hate me and you're angry for me lying to you." He stated. "I-i don't h-hate-" He cut me off. "Now your lying to me, I always had a very good sense of hearing before I became blind, but after I could hear when someone's heartbeat picks up, and yours just speed up, this tells me your lying to me, and that you do hate me," He grabs the glasses and breaks them, "No point in keeping these" and walks off. "What the quiznak were you thinking?!" Pidge, Coran, and Allura yell at me.


End file.
